Moments in time
by maggsm
Summary: One-shots between Natalie and Monk post series
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So this is the first of possibly several one-shots in an alternate future for my story time to change. If you haven't read that you don't have to just know that Natalie and Adrian are together, he got better after solving Trudy's case and about seven months later they started dating. This is just a moment in time in their relationship.

 **Ch1** : The injury

Natalie had been hurt in her position as a private detective's assistant before, Adrian had even seen the injuries. Some were minor like the bumps and bruises she had received from fighting with the crazy paramedic in the back of an ambulance. Others were more significant like how she had not only sprained her wrist in a car accident but then horribly strained it hanging from a chain in the back of a moving dump truck. Adrian had never been there for the aftermath before though. He had never seen her late at night after an injury when even crawling into bed hurt. He hadn't seen it until tonight.

Today Adrian had solved the case they had been working on for a few days. But when Adrian and Natalie had gone back to find the evidence the murderer was there trying to destroy the evidence. Adrian fought with him and tried to protect Natalie, but she had rushed in to help as she always did. She took a few hits herself and was thrown to the ground. In the end, working together, they had been victorious and he was now behind bars. But at this second Adrian wished more than anything that they had just let him go.

Natalie said she was fine, she went with Adrian to the police station, like always giving statements and doing their paperwork. When they got home it was different, he kept an eye on Natalie as she immediately took Advil chasing it down with a glass of wine. Natalie normally sipped wine slowly savoring it, tonight she guzzled. As she got ready for bed Adrian heard Natalie wince. He turned just in time to see Natalie remove her shirt, and had to fight to keep the bile rising in his esophagus down. Normally his favorite view in the world, Adrian was enraged by what he saw, Natalie's perfect smooth creamy skin was marred by two enormous bruises that seemed to engulf her. Adrian also saw long scarlet scrapes down her arm from where she had hit the ground. Adrian gasped and Natalie immediately tried to cover herself back up, self consciously holding her arms around her middle.

"Natalie don't," Adrian implored, "it might hurt more. Just come here." Natalie walked toward him still holding her arms over her center. When she reached him he carefully took her wrists moving her hands down out of the way. He took a closer look at the bruises on her side and the abrasion on her arm before gently helping her to sit on the bed. When she flinched slightly, Adrian knew that there were more injuries hiding. A questioning look and gesture from Adrian, was all it took to get Natalie to lift her hips, allowing Adrian to remove her pants. There Adrian found more deep purple marks along her hip and thigh. Not knowing what else to say Adrian sat back up slightly and kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault Adrian."

"I should have been the one to get hurt not you." Adrian insisted.

"How about we just shoot for no one gets hurt?" Natalie asked with a grin. How that woman could be so banged up and still smiling and making little jokes was beyond him.

"Whatever you say, my love." He kissed her again before backing away. "I am going to get some supplies you stay right here. Adrian returned to the bedroom a minute later with a tray. When he put it down Natalie saw pain relief cream, ice packs, heating pads, large bandages, ointment, and another glass of wine. Adrian carefully tended to her injuries and even though at times there was pain, what Natalie felt the most was cherished. When nothing else could be done Natalie carefully laid in the bed. Adrian put an ice pack on her side then surround her with pillows so she would be as comfortable and supported as possible. Natalie instantly pushed away the pair of pillows between herself and Adrian and pulled him close. She then gingerly slid her body into the right position with her head snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Pillows don't make me feel better Adrian," Natalie whispered then kissed his neck, "you do."


	2. Chapter 2 guilt loss and hope

Okay so this chapter would take place in 2013 and it actually could fit in with my story time to change but I am not going through all the events of that story to get there before I post it.

 **Chapter: 2 Guilt, Loss, and Hope**

"Natalie, honey where are you?" Adrian called quietly as he made his way downstairs. He woke up at 4:30 in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty and went looking for Natalie. He found her in the living room curled on the couch clutching something in her arms and fast asleep tiptoeing over to her he saw the open bottle of wine on the table in front of her and a picture frame she was clutching. She knew that picture frame, it was hers and Mitch's wedding photo. It was clear that Natalie had been crying. Adrian had been expecting this reaction last year but she had been fine then, now she clearly wasn't fine, Adrian didn't know if it was because she was feeling guilty about the life they shared or simply because today was the 15-year anniversary. 15 years ago, today Mitch's plane had gone down and Natalie was notified that her husband had died.

Adrian quietly got rubber gloves and cleaned up the used tissues then put the rest of the wine back into the fridge. Finally, he leaned in close to Natalie wrapping one arm under her shoulders and the other holding her knees. Adrian then stood back up carefully lifting Natalie off the couch. She instinctively nuzzled his neck and wrapped an arm around his neck but stayed asleep. Adrian took his time walking them back upstairs to the bedroom and slowly laying her back in bed. Adrian crawled into bed next to Natalie, slowly brushing the hair off her beautiful face, watching her breathe. She looked so peaceful now but Adrian knew that inside her brain there must be turmoil. Adrian let Natalie sleep for a few more hours but was so worried about Natalie that he didn't let himself even a moments rest.

Natalie woke up slowly hours later, it took a minute before she remembered what today was. Tears immediately welled in her eyes and she turned over seeing Adrian's worried eyes looking back at her. A new wave of guilt washed over Natalie and the tears started to spill down her cheeks. "Hi," Adrian whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"Adrian I'm so sorry," Natalie managed to choke out.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about," Adrian pulled Natalie close to him holding her tight. "you haven't done anything wrong."

"We have so much, I shouldn't feel this bad."

"Natalie, that might be why you feel bad," Adrian kissed her forehead and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "If anyone understands feeling guilty about moving on it's me." This got a small smile from Natalie. "so, we have a few more hours to ourselves, I had an idea with what we could do."

/

Two hours later they arrived at their destination, "you coming with me?" Natalie asked as she went to get out the passenger seat.

"You want me with you?" Adrian asked in surprise.

"Always."

Adrian took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car walking over to Natalie and taking her hand. Together they walked to the tree, the tree that Natalie shared with Mitch. Adrian held her hand where she traced over the carving. Just like Natalie, the tree had not completely healed, and the initials could still be seen. ND + MT. Mitch had carved it on the tree minutes before he proposed to Natalie. Natalie showed Adrian this tree years ago before they were together.

"Hi Mitch," Natalie said, "I miss you, I can't believe it has been 15 years already. Julie got the lead in Berkley's big production this year, but I guess you already know that. I have been doing well, but I guess you know that too. I want you to know even though I am happy I do still miss you and love you." Natalie stopped talking as she started to silently cry again.

"Mitch, I should probably introduce myself, I am Adrian Monk," he spoke shyly pausing to make sure Natalie had no objections. "I know I could never replace you, but I love Natalie and Julie very much and I try to take care of them."

"He does, you would like him, Mitch, I promise," Natalie said. "I am sorry I fell apart a little today Mitch, I try to be strong for you but I just miss you so much."

Natalie and Adrian spent another hour there talking with Mitch. Natalie did most of the talking, Adrian just there for comfort and support.

At 3:00 Adrian's alarm went off. "I am so sorry honey but it's 3:00, we are supposed to be at TK and Leland's by 4:00. Do you want me to call a cab and go by myself or…"?

"No, that's fine, I am ready to go," Natalie said. "Goodbye Mitch, I love you." Natalie took Adrian's hand again, "thank you for taking me here today Adrian. You are a great husband," Natalie leaned over kissing Adrian's cheek. "Now let's go pick up Grace from the Stottlemeyer's."


	3. Chapter 3 Poisoned Tree

AN: once again this is a scene between Adrian and Natalie who are in a committed relationship. It could fit into my other story somewhere but you don't need to have read that to read this.

Chapter 3: A poisoned tree

"Hi honey, sorry I'm late," Natalie called as she entered the house. "It was just one of those days where everything took longer and everything went wrong," Natalie spoke as she put away her purse and keys and took off her heels before finally finding him in the living room. "Adrian?" Natalie was instantly on alert when she saw his face, she had seen a lot of different expressions on Adrian's face over the last six years ranging from horror to complete bliss, but this look was a new one. "Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah of course," Adrian said but his tight voice implied that it wasn't true.

"Okay," Natalie ventured while she sat next to him on the couch. "Tell me about your day?"

"Something interesting did happen," Adrian volunteered, "I found out that I have an aunt."

"Really?" Natalie asked, "that's big news, I know you always wanted more family."

"Yeah, well Ambrose found her," Adrian said, "you know that he is on the world wide web," Adrian's continued use of the phrase made Natalie smile despite his tone. "He started to do research on our family tree and found that Jack has a half-sister. She is a local artist in Santa Fe."

"That's neat, maybe that's where you get your artistic talent," Natalie smirked trying to keep it light. "I know you are great at drawing straight lines." Despite his mood, this made Adrian smile.

"I don't know, but Ambrose found some of her paintings and one of them was a family tree." Monk's tone went from being completely flat to carrying a slight tremble.

"Is it any good," Natalie asked, she wanted to delay whatever negative thing was coming, but she also wanted Adrian to share his pain with her so she could help.

"It is good, as much as I can tell anyway," Adrian sounded so small, Natalie wanted to take him in her arms, but she knew he needed to talk first. "Ambrose was really upset though because we aren't on it."

"What?" Natalie hoped Adrian wasn't saying what it sounded like he was saying.

"We aren't on the family tree. It is just Jack and Jack Jr. So not only did we not know that we have an aunt, she either doesn't know that we exist or doesn't acknowledge us. Either way, it isn't good right?" Adrian looked up at Natalie with the eyes of a hurt child. Natalie knew that feeling. When it comes to our parents we are all just children and the hurt they cause is unlike any other.

Natalie didn't know what to say at first, what can one say to comfort this pain. Natalie had issues with her own parent's but at least they always acknowledged her as their child. Natalie let her instincts guide her actions and pulled Adrian in close to her chest rocking his body slightly. She ran a soothing hand over his hair repeatedly and pressed kisses to his brow.

After a minute or two, the tears started and Natalie whispered soothing words of love as she continued to rock back and forth gently. Eventually, the tears stopped and Adrian came back to his senses. "I'm sorry Natalie, I know this shouldn't affect me so much I'm a grown man."

"Adrian, it's okay, it should affect you like this. It's your father, and our parents should never hurt us like this. You would never hurt Molly like this, and she is a grown woman."

"I should be stronger than this," Adrian shook his head, "and Molly is just a girl."

Natalie smiled at that, "Adrian I don't know what to tell you to make this better or to convince you that you are ten times the man your father will ever be. But I can tell you that even if he doesn't acknowledge you as family, Molly, Julie, Ambrose, Leland, TK, Sharona, Randy and I are all your family."

"And each of you is ten times the person that Jack is."

"That's right," Natalie said with a nod.

"Speaking of TK and Leland, we are supposed to go to dinner with them tonight."

"Why don't I call them and tell them that I am not feeling well and you and I can spend the night together here."

"I would like that," Adrian said with a hopeful look. "Thank you." Natalie smiled and nodded at Adrian, she was about to get up and go make the phone call when Adrian pulled her back down next to him on the couch. "I love you, Natalie."

"And I love you, Adrian, so much."

AN: So, this is somewhat based on my life. My father and I didn't speak for about ten years when I was in my teens and into my twenties because I didn't want that negativity in my life. But during that time his sister who is an artist made a painting of a family tree and while she included my other siblings she didn't include me in it. This was the reaction I wish I had gotten from my husband (his reaction was more like suck it up.) The reason I am telling you this is because if this seems at all out of character for them or rambling I just couldn't seem to help it this time. Sorry. -Maggy


	4. Chapter 4 Late Night Case

AN: So just like the other chapters this is a one shot moment in time in Natalie and Adrian's relationship, in my head the relationship would have started the way it did in my other story but you don't need to have read that for this just know that Adrian and Natalie started dating about seven months after he solved Trudy's case and this would be how Leland could have discovered that they were dating (instead of the way that I had in my story)

2:43 AM

"Hello?" Natalie murmured into the phone. She had been sleeping peacefully and hadn't bothered to look at the caller id when the ringing phone woke her up.

"Hi Natalie, sorry to wake you."

"Captain?" Natalie asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me, I am sorry but the deputy mayor is dead looks like it could be an accident or suicide, but who knows. Anyway, the mayor and governor want Monk on the case so I wanted to get him here as soon as possible."

"Where are you."

"His house it's 18 Vinton Ave," the captain let her know.

"What's going on?" Leland barely heard through the phone. It wasn't Natalie's voice, it was someone else that was there with her, a male someone.

"We have a case we have to go," Leland heard again, it was muffled as if Natalie had poorly covered the microphone on her cell. Leland knew he must have misheard her, she said we have to go, surly she meant I have to go. He heard the male voice again but couldn't make out any of the words that were said.

"Captain," Natalie's voice was back to normal, "I will go as fast as I can, but that is fifteen minutes away the soonest we can be there is in half an hour."

"Oh, um that's fine Natalie, I will see you both then bye." Leland quickly hung up before Natalie could respond or he could say anything stupid. Then he took a breath and gathered his thoughts, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him it was two in the morning. Natalie was fifteen minutes away and she said she would be here in half an hour. But Monk lived ten minutes away in the opposite direction, so Leland knew even if she just got out of bed and into the car now it would take her longer than that to pick Monk up and get here. Could he have been the voice…no that was absurd, Natalie just didn't think it out with the timing because she was still mostly asleep.

Twenty-eight minutes later, Natalie's car pulled up with Monk in the passenger seat. Leland checked the time on his phone, and then the time of the call then repeated this twice more in disbelief as the pair walked over to him. He didn't say anything to them about it now, because they had a death to investigate, and really what could he say. Adrian was able to conclude in half an hour that the death was a suicide and although forensics would still need to go over the scene it now looked like the case would quickly be closed. Just before four in the morning Natalie and Adrian were getting ready to leave and Leland was walking with them back to their car. "Thanks again for coming down here in the middle of the night."

"No problem," Natalie said, "but I don't plan on us coming down to the station for any paperwork until at least noon now."

"Fair enough," the captain agreed with a chuckle. On their way back to her car they hit a patch of gravel, Natalie and Leland continued to walk directly through it but of course Adrian stopped and took the long way all the way around on the sidewalk leaving the two of them alone. "Thank you for making good time getting here too."

"Like I said it was only fifteen minutes away," Natalie tried to stifle a yawn as she spoke.

"Yes, but I was thinking about it and Monk lives south of you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Natalie said casually trying to not let on that she just realized how they had slipped up.

"So, it's kind of amazing that you were able to get up, get changed, contact him and get him to get ready, drive ten minutes south and then twenty-five north all in half an hour," Leland said with a smirk.

"I am pretty amazing," Natalie agreed knowing that they were now officially caught.

"You know when I called before," Leland added, "I thought I heard a man there with you."

"You did?"

"The voice sounded so familiar," Leland looked pointedly at Adrian who was almost to the car now himself.

"Just one of those voices I guess," Natalie said, just as Adrian caught up with them at the car.

"What?" Adrian asked, having no idea what their conversation was about.

"I just said you had one of those voices," Natalie let him know.

"One of what voices?"

"Don't worry about it," Natalie took his hand in hers and Adrian's head immediately shot up looking at the captain and then back down at their linked hands. "Don't worry about that either, he already knows."

"Congratulations Monk," Leland said, "on solving the case quickly and well everything," he added with a smirk.

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, I'll tell you on our way home," Natalie surprised both men as she leaned up and kissed Adrian's cheek before letting go of his hand and walking around to the driver's side. "Goodnight captain," Natalie called as she got into the car. Adrian eventually snapped back to attention, his face turning read as he mumbled something that could have been a goodbye before getting into the passenger seat.

"Well I'll be damned," Leland said to himself as he watched their car pull away. He stood in that spot until he could no longer see their tail lights before returning to monitor the scene. Even though the case had been straight forward, it was definitely an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5 The best gift

**So, this idea came to me this morning, and it didn't fit in my current story, but I thought it would be cute for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.**

 **Tuesday, February 14, 2012, 8:37 AM**

Natalie started to slowly stir, the fuzziness of the world around her taking its time to fade away. Before daring to open her eyes, Natalie moved her hand over to the left side of the bed. When she found the space empty, the fog instantly lifted from her brain, and her eyes snapped open. Sitting up and looking around, Natalie saw that she was alone in the bedroom. Natalie swung her legs out from under the covers, and her toes hit the cold surface of the wooden floor. Natalie pulled herself out of bed and started her search. Finding their bathroom empty Natalie walked into the hall, stopping momentarily at the top of the stairs listening for any noise from downstairs. Hearing nothing, Natalie continued to pad softly down the hallway toward the door that was cracked open.

Natalie's heart melted at the site she found within those buttery yellow walls. There in the glider chair sat Adrian, a small pink bundle laying on his chest over his heart, held in place by his protective arm. Gracie was awake, but quiet, just looking up at her father with her big inquisitive eyes, as he softly spoke the words of Dr. Seuss. Adrian had turned the glider chair so that he could see into the crib and watch Lucas sleep as he read the nonsensical rhymes in a hushed voice to his daughter. Adrian was so engrossed in his task that he had still yet to notice Natalie standing in the doorway watching this beautiful moment between her husband and their children.

The spell was broken a minute later when Gracie started to wiggle and fuss. Adrian immediately started bouncing her slightly in his arm as he made soft shushing noises. "Shhh, Gracie girl, we don't want to wake your brother."

Turning to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead, Adrian finally saw his wife standing in the doorway. There she was with sleep-mussed hair, an old t-shirt, rumpled shorts, and bare feet, she looked so breathtaking to Adrian. Natalie's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she watched Adrian with their children.

"What are you guys up to?" Natalie asked in a whisper.

"Just reading a little of the doctor together," Adrian answered as he closed the book and moved it to the table beside him before he secured his other hand around his daughter and stood. Walking over to Natalie, Adrian leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," she murmured back, "what time is it anyway, it seems late for them to just be getting up."

"It's almost nine," Adrian said.

"Nine?" Natalie asked in shock and wonder, "I haven't slept so late since…" Natalie paused and thought for a minute, "I guess I don't even know when," she admitted. Reaching over and taking her daughter from Adrian's arms Natalie kissed her cheek earning a smile, "good morning happy girl, did you guys sleep late today?"

"Actually, she was up at four," Adrian admitted, "I got up and changed her and gave her a bottle and had just gotten her back down when Luke decided it was his turn to wake up. So, I did the morning routine with him then they were both up so we went down and had breakfast then bath time and he just went back to sleep about half an hour ago. I can't seem to get her to sleep anymore this morning though."

"Why didn't you get me?" Natalie asked, "You did the two o'clock bottles too," she realized.

"You seemed so tired the other day," Adrian said, "and I just thought a full night sleep would be nice for you, and it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh my god, it is." Natalie exclaimed in realization, "I am so sorry honey, I completely forgot. I am the worst wife ever."

"You, Natalie Teeger-Monk, are the best wife on the face of the planet." Adrian moved in and wrapped his arms around both of his girls. "And you don't need to give me a gift, I have you, and them, I am all set."

"Adrian, I love you so much," Natalie said with a sigh, "I still can't believe you let me get a full night's sleep, that might be the best gift ever."

"It's not even close," Adrian said gesturing to the tiny baby between them. Right at that moment, they were interrupted by the cries of their infant son.

"Why don't I take care of him," Adrian suggested, "and you take her and some books and things back to bed. We will be there in a minute, and we can all hang out together in bed for a while."

"Perfect," Natalie said as she already started to gather a few small toys in her left hand as Adrian picked up their crying son. Natalie looked over just as Adrian picked Luke up out of the crib, kissed his cheek, and held him close soothing his cries away. As Natalie walked out of the room back to bed, she whispered softly to her daughter. "You want to know a secret Gracie, you have the best daddy ever. That's not the secret part though, the secret, little girl, is that he didn't think he would be a good father. He is pretty great, though isn't he?"

Grace stared up at her mother as if she understood every word spoken to her and wanted to hear more. As her mother looked down Gracie gave her a big toothless smile. "You are my beautiful girl," Natalie said, carrying her daughter into her bedroom. Sitting them down on the bed Natalie laid her daughter in front of her and started to play with her with some of her toys. Adrian and Luke joined them a few minutes later, and for the next two hours the happy family relaxed and played and listened as Adrian read them stories. Eventually, the babies drifted back off to sleep each held in the arms of a loving parent.

Adrian looked down at his son asleep in his arms, then he looked over at his amazing wife holding their perfect daughter, and he knew that at this moment everything was exactly as it should be.

 **Well, that is it, I know it is super short and has no real plot. I just liked the idea that came to me of the perfect Valentines gift someone could be given is sleep, and then of Adrian being able to give that to Natalie in the future of my story if they have children.**


End file.
